Fate is Just a Four-Letter Word
by Invisia
Summary: He was the guy who sat next to her in Monster class. She was the girl he beat at war games. They hated each other more than words could say; yet, somehow, fate managed to bring them together. Man, Emily was going to kill her mother...
1. Monster Class

**Fate is Just a Four-Letter Word**

* * *

**A/N: **This could be counted as a set of one-shots or a multi-chapter with no plot. Just a little shout-out to two kids in my French class who inspired me to write this.

**Disclaimer: **What on earth could possibly make you think I am Rick Riordan?

* * *

**Monster Class**

* * *

Emily glared at the son of Mercury beside her. He was laughing at something Harry (his half-brother) had said, and his laugh was _really _annoying. She ground her teeth, trying to concentrate. Laura Wilcox, a centurion, was lecturing the second- and third- cohorts on the habits of Cyclopes, but the laughing made it impossible for her to concentrate. Even worse, Laura was turning a blind eye. Emily didn't know why; they weren't exactly being inconspicuous. Two seats down, Holly sent her a pitying glance.

"Feel sorry for you," the blonde whispered, leaning back to speak over Oliver (son of Ceres)'s head. Emily leaned back too to whisper to her best friend.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I swear, he drives me insane! Always laughing about stuff- and so _annoying, _too! Besides, he has a big nose." Holly laughed and the two girls turned their attention back to the front. Laura had moved on from Cyclopes to Telkhines. _Styx! _she thought angrily. _I didn't hear a word she said!_

"Hey, Emily," he called, nudging her in the ribs. She sent him a glare and turned her attention back to Laura. However, he continued to elbow her. She sighed, unable to concentrate, and turned to face him.

"What is it?" she hissed. He raised his eyebrows at Harry, who made an _"ooh!" _sound. She rolled her eyes. _Boys! Why can't they ever be- I dunno- sensible, or easy to figure out? _Boys were far too simple, it made everything complicated. Plus, they didn't know when to shut up. Or maybe that was just annoying sons of Mercury...

"What'd she say about Cyclopes?" he asked her. She stared at him angrily, before turning her back. He began nudging her again. "Emily. Emily. Emily." She rolled her eyes and ignored him, managing to jot some things down about Hyperboreans despite the constant interruptions. In the end, she heard him turn around and ask Sophie, a daughter of Fortuna, the answer. Emily listened in, jotting down what the other girl said, and managing to catch up with the lesson.

"You need to copy my notes?" Holly asked, holding them up. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She shook her head, pointing to Sophie and holding up her own page of neatly-written notes.

"No thanks," she whispered back, "I'm good."

From the front of the room, Laura Wilcox sent them a glare. "Girls, be quiet; you're disrupting the lesson!" The two girls exchanged baffled glances. _We're interrupting the lesson? _Emily thought, _What about them? _However, when she turned back to the boys, they were quietly taking the notes, as if they had been all lesson.

* * *

**A/N: **I quite enjoyed writing this. Next chapter: deathball.


	2. Deathball

**Fate is Just a Four-Letter Word**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rick Riordan, that belongs to Percy Jackson. No, wait, other way around.

* * *

**Deathball**

* * *

Alex was grinning from ear to ear. He was dressed up in his armour, was carrying a shield and a paintball gun, and he was gonna own Emily Pinson at deathball. Sure, she was cute and all, but she was so annoying. And boring. And studious. So, today, he was gonna wipe the smirk of her face, preferably with acid or some such substance.

"Hey, Gillette!" his half-brother, Harry, called. "You ready?" Alex nodded, grinning, and raised his paintball gun.

"Bring it on," he replied. As if on cue, the horns sounded, and a loud roar came from their side of the army. As always, with these things, it was first and second cohorts against third, fourth and fifth cohorts. Of course, their side always won. It was natural. However, Alex felt pride surge through his veins as he added his own cries to those of the people around him. It was every soldier's way of saying, _I am a Roman Soldier. I belong here, and you cannot defeat me. _It made a smirk spread over his elfish features.

At that moment, they charged, a mass of bodies surging forwards. The two sides of the army met in the middle, and chaos reigned. Alex fell to the floor and did a forwards roll, lifting his gun up and splattering a fourth-cohort soldier with poison. He screamed and fell to the ground, but Alex didn't stay to watch. He was already dipping and diving through the crowd, dodging the missiles sent his way. He felt heat fly by him and was quick enough to miss the fireball sent at him. He hissed in pain, glancing down at his scorched skin. Then, he looked up, spotting his assailant immediately. Of course, it was that fifth-cohort kid, the Son of Jupiter. He was what, ten? Alex didn't like being upstaged by kids. He grasped his gun, ditched his heavy shield, and raced after him.

He raised his gun, grinning when he saw that it was set to acid. He wanted to see the pathetic kid scream as his flesh was burned away. He raised his gun, shooting straight at the kid's back. Then, something happened, something he'd never had expected.

Emily Pinson jumped in front of the kid, barreling him out of the way and they both disappeared behind a rocky outcrop. Alex shook his head, gritting his teeth. No-one ruined his plans and got away with it! Cursing the heavy gold armour, he raced over to the outcrop and leaped over it, spinning around to see that the dip on this side of the rock was empty. He spun around, spotting that Jupiter kid climbing a tree, and Emily encouraging him. He glared at her and sent a jet of fire at the girl's paint gun, lying limply in her hand. She, too, had ditched her shield, and didn't realise what he was doing until two late. The scorching heat blasted the gun out of her hand, leaving it burnt and shattered on the ground behind her. That Jupiter kid had vanished, but Alex didn't care anymore. He was gonna get Emily Pinson, because- Well, he didn't know why he hated her so much. He just did.

The girl sent him a startled glance and he changed the setting on the gun to 'acid'. She turned and raced away, and he chased her, away from the anarchy and uphill towards the hills. She suddenly fell, and he raced to catch up with her, only to find that he had vanished.

Then, something hit him on the back of the helmet. Then on his arm. Finally, on his back. He swung around to see Emily grinning at him. She grinned, waving, and threw the last rock- one that was larger than any of the three she'd used before- at his gun. He failed to move in time and the gun was jostled out of his grip, rolling away to the base of the hill. The two demigods exchanged a glance, then raced down the hill, trying to be the first to reach to reach the weapon. Alex grabbed it first, straightening up and shooting an orb of acid straight into the girl's face. He laughed as she let out a scream of pain.

He was taken by surprised when she punched him in the nose.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, now you know Alex's name... and you get to see a game of deathball! And yes, Jason is in this chapter. Aww. I'm guessing that Jason is two years or so younger than Percy, meaning that this chapter happens around the start of LT. Also, does anyone know what cohort Reyna was in?

If you have any requests or suggestions of what I should write next, PM me or review! Thanks!


End file.
